Daine against the gods
by Rosie eisoR
Summary: When Numair goes missing, Daine is angry. When news comes back that he's dead... Undergoing revisions.
1. Chapter 1

Daine paced the tower room, furiously. Her steps were watched by two immortals; a small dragon, and a basilisk.

-He may still be alive- the basilisk reminded her.

"May isn't good enough! I want to KNOW!"

At the very moment the last word escaped her mouth, the door opened to admit King Jonathan. He held a piece of paper in his hands.

"Well?" She didn't turn to look at him, just stared down into the lake below. She felt dead inside. His news couldn't be good. She wanted to know so much, and yet she didn't at all. Cowardly and selfishly, she didn't want to know that her lover was dead. If he was.

"Daine, I - I'm sorry."

"No," she whispered.

"We just got word back. We're all sorry."

"I don't care!" She whirled to face her King. "I'm not some charity case! Besides, if you truly were sorry, you'd bring him back."

"Daine, the gods don't like us interfering with them-"

"Yet they do it to us all the time! Leave me!"

Understanding - well, at least he thought he was - she was in pain, he obeyed.

In a voice choked with tears, Daine spoke to Kitten and Tkaa. "You, too." Kit gave a questioning trill, before following Tkaa and Jonathan.

"You could have saved him." Her voice was filled with venomous hate. "You could have DONE SOMETHING! But no, all you want to do is prance around up there, watching mortals die. After all, what's one less mortal to you? It's just something you graciously decided to create! Well, I'm sick of the lot of you! Come on, kill me?"

Her breath was coming hard and fast, as she waited for the reply she knew she would never receive.

"See." Her face twisted up in disgust. "You meddle in everything, and then turn to us when things get too hard! You're weak." She looked around, not sure what for. Maybe a sign, proving that gods can defeat mortals. "You're all weak! You're cushioned with never feeling the pain of death. You've been up there too long. Someone needs to bring you down!"

Suddenly, Daine stopped. Her face curved into a smile. "Yes. Someone needs to bring you down." Still smiling, she hurried down to Numair's library. Revenge would be hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One; the Invitation 

Here it was:-

_It is rumoured that few have the power, or the determination to challenge the gods. Gifted Ones can be destroyed by the ever-lasting immortals instantly, should the bearer of the Gift become a nuisance. Four ways have been found to oppose the beings that supposedly created mortals - …_

Daine's eyes travelled to the methods. The first was contacting Uusoae, asking for her assistance. Daine discarded this immediately; firstly Uusoae had been trapped in her realms by Mother Flame and Father Universe, and secondly last time she had been freed, Daine had aided her imprisonment. So, that was not a wise choice. Trust Ozorne to go for the first one.

The second was to create a natural disaster, and intensify it. While the gods were distracted, the creator killed himself or herself, slipped out of the Realms of the Dead and attacked the gods. Too complicated, Daine decided. Plus, it had been done before in Tortall, with the same people.

The third was completely ridiculous. She wished Ozorne had tried this one. It was an absurd concoction of rhymes to chant whilst dropping items that were near impossible to find, into a glacier in Scanra. On top of all that rubbish, the chanter had to dance naked! The author was joking, she decided, momentarily wondering if Ozorne really had tried that. He was certainly gullible enough to believe it. But the fourth one… that one just might work. She considered it for a second, before deciding that she had lost all there was to lose.

On her way out of the library, thick book included, she touched two fingers to her lips, and brushed them on a portrait of Numair.

"I'm doing this for you," she told the painting. "So we can be together again. And we _will _be together again."

She could have sworn the picture shook his shadowy head. But it was a figment of her imagination. She wasn't going to give up so easily, not when she had just found a way through all this nightmare. The real Numair would want this.


End file.
